


Halloween-i álom

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Case Fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Dean boldogan él párjával, Castiellel, közös lakásukban. Valami nem stimmel az egésszel. A Winchesterek egyszerűen csak nem szoktak boldogok lenni. Ha mégis, az nem tart sokáig. Halloweenkor hivatalosak egy jelmezes buliba, mikor Dean meglátja a házigazdát, teljesen biztos lesz benne, hogy ez az egész egyáltalán nincs rendben.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sztorit a [Destiel Játszótér](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/) facebook csoport kihívására írtam. Ha kíváncsi vagy a többiek írásaira is, látogass el a csoportba.

Lustán fordult Dean a másik oldalára a puha ágyban. A takaróját kereste csukott szemmel, a szemhéjain átszűrődő fény is sok volt, esze ágában nem volt felnyitni őket. _Mióta van ilyen világos a bunkerban?_ Friss kávé illat ütötte meg az orrát, s zökkentette ki a félálomból teljesen. Egy frusztrált nyögéssel felült az ágyon, és beledugta lábait papucsába. Lassan csoszogott az ajtó felé, de félútig jutott csak el. Egy halvány gondolat kúszott agyába: _valami nincs rendben. A szoba még csak nem is ismerős. Hol vagyok, és mi történt?_ Kézfejével megdörzsölte szemeit, majd minden részletre kitérően körbe fürkészte a szobát. Az éjjeli szekrényre állított fényképen időzött el tekintete, és a gondolat már el is illant. Castiel volt rajta szégyenlős mosollyal ajkain, Dean pedig hátulról ölelte át, állát bal vállára téve. A konyhába a nappalin át vezette útja, ahol még több fénykép jelezte, hogy pontosan ott van, ahol lennie kell.  
Castiel a mosogatóba rakta tányérját és kávésbögréjét, majd a hűtőhöz lépett, hogy a mágneses jegyzetfüzetre írjon. Ekkor hallotta meg Dean lépteit, és fel is hagyott az üzenet írásával.  
– Jó reggel, Dean – fordult szerelme felé, hogy üdvözölje. Dean válasz nélkül folytatta útját. Castiel elé érve szorosan magához ölelte, aki hezitálás nélkül fonta nyaka köré karjait. – El kell mennem a tisztítóba a jelmezeinkért – mondta Castiel, miközben próbált elszakadni Deantől, aki csak még szorosabban húzta magához, arcát pedig nyakába fúrta. A mozdulat kuncogásra késztette Castiel, az érzékeny bőrt csiklandozta Dean lehelete és enyhe borostája. – Gyerünk, Dean, engedj el. – Miután lefonta magáról párja kezeit, rövid csókot nyomott a szájára, majd a kijárat felé indult. Dean mosolyogva nézett utána - illetve bámulta meg a fenekét - majd a pulthoz lépett, hogy kávét csináljon magának.  
– Boltba is el kell szaladnom. Reggel vettem észre, hogy valaki megdézsmálta a partira szánt sütiket – kiabált még vissza Castiel a másiknak. – Utána viszont az egész délután a miénk. – Ezen Dean vigyorogni kezdett. Őszintén remélte, a másik is ugyan arra gondolt, mint ő.

 

~

– Becsuktad a szemed? – kérdezte Castiel a zárt fürdőszoba ajtón keresztül.  
\- Igen, Cas, csak gyere már ki – felelt Dean türelmetlenül. Az ágy szélén ült, teljesen készen állva az indulásra a cowboy jelmezében.  
Hallotta a nyíló ajtó hangját, majd kedvese lépteit és várta az engedélyt, hogy végre megnézhesse a kosztümét. Cas különösen ügyelt rá, hogy véletlenül se tudja meg, minek öltözik, ugyan is meglepetésnek szánta.  
– Rendben, kinyithatod – mondta Castiel, huncut vidámsággal a hangjában. Dean egy másodpercig sem habozott, már szörnyen kíváncsi volt, mi lehet az a különleges jelmez, amit párja így titkolt.  
Alig egy lépésre állt tőle Castiel, hosszú fehér köpenyben, sztetoszkóppal a nyakába, cowboy csizmában. _Doktor Sexy._ Dean leesett állát és vággyal teli szemeit látva önelégülten mosolygott, ami még szexibbé tette az összhatást. Dean véleménynyilvánítás helyett megragadta a derekát és az ölébe rántotta, Castiel pedig készségesen helyezte lábait Dean combjai mellé és hajolt párja ajkaira egy hosszú, mély csókért.  
– Szóval akkor tetszik – jegyezte meg Castiel, miután elszakadtak egymástól.  
– Az nem kifejezés. Tudod, ezt felvehetted volna pár órával ezelőtt is – mondta Dean, miközben megragadta Castiel fenekét, hogy még közelebb húzza egymáshoz ágyékukat. – Akkor több időnk lett volna…  
– Nem, Dean, eszedbe se jusson – szakította félbe Castiel, majd lefejtette kezeit a fenekéről. – El fogunk késni. Ki kell bírnod, amíg haza érünk – állt fel az öléből, és indult el kifelé. – Ma már egyébként is kétszer elmentél. Jövőre akár öltözhetnél nyúlnak is. – Dean csak vigyorgott a másik élcelődésén. Pontosan tudta, hogy egy szavát sem gondolta komolyan, és ő is ugyan annyira szeretné Deant az ágyhoz kötözve meglovagolni a köpenyt magán hagyva, mint azt Dean szeretné.

~

Mikor az összejövetelnek otthont adó családi ház nappalijába beléptek, még csak egy páran beszélgettek a kanapén ülve. _Még hogy elkésünk,_ forgatta a szemét magának Dean.  
– Cas, Dean, köszönjük, hogy eljöttetek. – Dean a hang irányába fordulva testvérét látta meg menyasszonyával az oldalál. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de ismét furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajta, akárcsak felkelés után. _Valami nincs rendben._  
– Mi köszönjük a meghívást – mondta Castiel mosolyogva, miközben átnyújtott egy táskányi nassolnivalót és egy üveg whiskeyt a másik párnak. Dean még mindig nem tudott kipréselni egy szót sem a torkán. A füle zúgni kezdett, szédült és úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt. Gyorsan a fürdőszoba felé indult, hogy megmosakodjon, hátha jobban lesz.  
– Dean, jól vagy? – hallotta maga mögött Sam aggódó hangját, de válasz nélkül folytatta útját. A fürdőbe érve mély levegőt vett, majd a kézmosó fölé hajolva megmosta arcát hideg vízzel. Ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe Castiel is.  
– Mi történt? Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódva miközben mellé lépett és nyugtatóan a hajába túrt. Dean elzárta a folyó vizet, majd törölközőért nyúlt, de párja megelőzte. Castiel óvatosan itatta fel arcáról a nedvességet, szabad kezével pedig nyakát cirógatta.  
– Mondj valamit – kérte halkan miután végzett és Dean kezébe adta a fehér anyagot, hogy azt is megszáríthassa.  
– Sam utálja a halloweent – mondta Dean rövid csend után. A kézmosó szélére dobta a törölközőt, majd kezeibe temette arcát.  
– Miért utálná? – kérdezte Castiel értetlenül, miközben Dean kezeit a sajátjaiba fogta és hüvelykujjaival simogatni kezdte kézfejeit.  
– Nem tudom, de biztos vagyok benne. Cas, valami nem oké.  
– Túlhajszoltad magad az utóbbi időben. Beszélgetünk egy kicsit Samékkel, aztán haza megyünk pihenni, rendben? – Dean bizonytalanul bólintott Castiel kérdésére, aki ezután közelebb hajolt egy csókért. Dean megint szédülni kezdett, el kellett szakadni párjától, egyre rosszabbul érezte magát.

_Dean_

  
A nevét hallotta valahonnan, szinte csak egy suttogás volt.  
– Hallottad ezt?  
– Micsodát? Legalább tíz ember beszélget odakint, Dean – mondta Castiel mosolyogva, majd próbálta újra megcsókolni, de Dean elhajolt.

_Dean_

  
_Dean_

  
Forgott vele a világ, szaporább lett a légzése és újra hallotta a hangot. Cas folyamatosan próbálta megcsókolni, magához vonni. Látta, hogy beszél neki, de nem értett semmit, mert csak a nevét ismételgette a hang a fülében. Biztos volt benne, egy pillanatra másféle kéken villant meg Castiel szeme, mint amilyen az eredeti színe. _Egy djinn. Nem, nem, az nem lehet._ Újra a ronda árnyalat vegyült szerelme gyönyörű szemeibe, s ez volt az utolsó, amit látott, mielőtt minden elsötétült.

~

– Dean, ébredj fel! Ne csináld ezt velem! – A hideg földön feküdt, mikor magához tért. Sam a vállát rázta miközben aggódóan szólongatta. Lassan nyitotta ki szemeit. Legnagyobb meglepetésére már nem testvére házában voltak, hanem egy elhagyatott raktárban. – Végre! Gyerünk, ülj fel – mondta Sam miközben próbálta ülőhelyzetbe támogatni Deant.  
– Cas? – Ennyit tudott kinyögni mielőtt szép lassan összeállt újra a való világ, s ezzel együtt hullott szét a kellemes álom.  
– Cas? – kérdezett vissza Sam értetlen arccal, majd kis fejrázás után magyarázatba kezdett. – Elkapott egy djinn, de megöltem, minden rendben, Dean – szorította meg testvére vállát megnyugtatóan.  
– Cas… - suttogta összetörten az angyal nevét újra az idősebb vadász. Ezúttal együttérző pillantást kapott Samtől, valószínűleg jobban átlátta a helyzetet, mint azt Dean gondolná.  
A hatalmas épületből kiérve Sam automatikusan a vezető ülés felé indult, Deannek pedig nem volt ereje vitatkozni, titkon még örült is. A bunkerig vezető úton az ablaknak dőlve pihent, de aludni nem tudott. Egy djinn álomból felkelni mindig szörnyű. Miután átéled, milyen jó is lehetne, csak még rosszabbnak tűnik a valódi életed. Mikor legutóbb elkapta egy djinn, édesanyját látta viszont az álomban. Akkor nem volt mit tenni ébredés után, de Cas életben van, bármikor felhívhatja, megkérheti, jöjjön vissza a bunkerba, hozzá. Ezúttal minden más volt. Folyamatosan pörgött az agya, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy miként valljon szerelmet angyalának.

 

Persze csak, ha közbe nem jön egy újabb világ vége.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Még több történetért látogass el a blogomra. Oda kerül fel először minden írásom.  
> [imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
